


We're all mad here

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Albero delle Drabble DW - 2013 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sono pazzi"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're all mad here

**We're all mad here**

Oh che sia completamente matto lo sai, l'hai sempre saputo. L'hai scelto apposta: suonato e con un gusto tutto personale per il pericolo, pieno di curiosità, incapace di star fermo.

Ogni volta che cambia riesce a sorprenderti un pochino, ma resta lo stesso magnifico, meraviglioso idiota al quale hai deciso di legare il tuo destino.

Questa volta, da che hai memoria di lui, è ancora più matto e ancora più bello. Era così giovane, quando siete partiti, e ha tentato di darsi un'aria distinta dietro la maschera della vecchiaia.

E adesso che i decenni si accumulano sulle sue spalle, dietro i suoi occhi, è cambiato un'altra volta ed è di nuovo diverso e uguale. Sempre lo stesso, sempre nuovo.

Il tuo ladro è carico d'energia adesso, ha la voce tonante e l'umore facile, mutevole e repentino. È completamente matto, ma questo lo è sempre stato e tu l'hai sempre saputo.   
Ha uno scatto elastico nel passo, come se correre di qua e di là, mettersi nei guai e poi uscirne egregiamente non sia abbastanza.

E la sciarpa, poi. Ti chiedi da dove sia saltata fuori e come sia diventata parte integrante della sua personalità, con le sue capricciose volute a strisce e la sua indiscutibile vitalità. L'abbraccia e lo strangola, l'accompagna e lo intralcia. È arma e strumento, accessorio indiscutibile della sua vanità.

Se sapessi dare un nome a ciò che di tanto in tanto ti rende piena di sospetto e ripicca nei confronti di questo o quel randagio che il tuo ladro si tira a bordo senza permesso o preavviso, sarebbe senza dubbio la stessa gelosia che provi per la sua sciarpa.

È folle, ma così è il tuo ladro, e così è la vostra eterna danza attraverso lo spazio e il tempo.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa drabble partecipa all'[Albero delle Drabble](http://doctorwho-ita.livejournal.com/901.html) su [Doctor Who Italia](http://doctorwho-ita.livejournal.com)


End file.
